Why Are You My Remedy?
by BehindGrayEyes
Summary: Ariana Howard has been a vampire nearly as long as the Originals. When her friend asks her to stay in Mystic Falls and watch over the town, she agrees. What will happen in Mystic Falls? Not to mention, what will happen in New Orleans? And now that she can stop moving around dodging Mikeal, can she finally be with the one she loves?
1. Chapter One

**The Vampire Diaries / The Originals **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. **

**This takes place after season 4. **

I had been in New Orleans for only a few hours when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and let out an involuntary sigh of impatience. I put the phone back in my pocket and ignored it. I knew that the person on the other end would be angry at me for screening his calls but I couldn't handle one of his temper tantrums right now and I would see him soon enough anyway. I continued walking down the busy street and couldn't help the small smile that danced on my lips when I noticed the men subtly watching me as I walked past. I looked up at the sigh to one of my favourite bars. I sighed because I knew that once I stepped inside there was no going back. I pushed open the door and sale in quietly, not wanting to alert the occupant that I had arrived. The bar was half full and I looked around for the person that had called me and asked for me to drop everything and come to New Orleans in the first place. I smiled when I saw a familiar head of curly, blonde hair talking to a man in the black of the bar. Making sure my footsteps were light, I crept forward. It was a game that we had played for centuries. We would try to sneak up on one another, but never really succeeded.

"I see you finally arrived." He said in his familiar British drawl without turning around. I sighed with a grin and walked up to him as he turned around to greet me. He smirked at me and held his arms open for me to run into. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he swung my around as I giggled.

"You shouldn't be rude to people who are helping you, Niklaus." I pointed out to him. He rolled his baby blue eyes at me and his dimples stood out as he smiled down at me.

"You're right..." He started.

"Usually am." I smirked as I interrupted him. He gave me a look that I read as 'don't interrupt me'.

"I need you to do something for me." He continued hesitantly. I raised a delicate eyebrow and sat down on the offered seat. Niklaus waved at a waitress to get me a drink.

"And what is it you need me to do...?" I asked, equally as hesitant. It wasn't usual for Niklaus to be hesitant when ordering people around. It was true that Niklaus was closer with me than with nearly anyone else but he still would normally just order me to do something.

"Ariana, I need you to go to Mystic Falls and keep an eye on Rebekah. The Five are back and one of them is a teenage boy in Mystic Falls. Please. Please, do this for me." He practically begged me. I looked at him sceptically. But I knew that he wouldn't ask something so mundane if he wasn't really worried. It wasn't like hanging out with Rebekah would be a challenge. She was my best friend after all. I slowly nodded my head as I realised that maybe settling in one place wouldn't be that horrible.

"I've been meaning to go back to high school." I smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the porch steps of the Salvatore boarding house. Niklaus had given me this address when I asked for the name of the man who killed Kol and Finn, not to mention one of the vampires I had made. One of my favourites, actually. I went up to the door and opened the door, I waved an arm through the door to see if the house was owned by a human. I smiled as my arm went right through without any resistance. I walked right into the parlour and looked around in distaste.  
"Little kitschy." I murmured to myself. I heard someone move behind me and I smiled in anticipation of a fight. Someone grabbed me by the throat and threw me up against the closet wall. A handsome vampire bared their fangs at me and tightened their grip on my throat. Baring my own fangs, I used my superior strength to swap our positions so that I was on top of him. I changed my face back to normal and he did the same.  
"And who are you?" I asked him politely. He smirked at me.  
"It's my house, honey. Who the hell are you?" He replied snarkily.  
"Ah!" I said with a smile. I let him go and he fell to the floor. I walked back over to the parlour and continued to look around the room. "That must make you Damon."  
"Depends who's asking." He said as he stood up and brushed the dust off his jeans. Using my vampire speed, I grabbed a wooden coat rack and broke off the end, leaving my bag on the floor. I jammed the rack into Damon's stomach and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.  
"That's for Finn." I took out the makeshift stake and Damon groaned. I jammed the stake back into his stomach again. "That's for Kol." I whispered again as I pulled out the stake and made sure it went closer to his heart this time. "And that ones for Lexi." I spat at him. I left the stake in his stomach and walked over to my bag. As I stood back up, two girls walked into the house. I recognised both of the girls immediately and felt a smile pull at my lips. The dark haired girl I knew to be Elena Gilbert ran to Damon's side and as other blonde haired vampire just gasped and looked at the scene in shock.  
"Damon!" Elena gasped shocked and she pulled the rack out of his stomach.  
"Ow." Damon moaned as he sat up. Elena looked up at me with hatred and fear in her eyes.  
"Hello." I smiled to them and then sat down on the couch.  
"Why?" Elena asked me as she helped Damon stand up. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"He deserved it, I assure you."  
"Who are you?" Damon asked as he moved over to pour himself a drink at the makeshift bar.  
"I'm Ariana. Pleasure." I introduced myself to them. I looked over at Elena, who was looking at me with distrust. "And you, my dear, are Elena Gilbert. The latest doppelgänger. I must say, I like you so much more than Katerina already."  
"I've met Katherine. That's not much of a compliment." The blonde vampire commented as she walked very to sit in the other side of the couch. I chuckled at her and smiled.  
"And you must be Caroline Forbes. I have a present for you." I announced as I stood up and collected my handbag. All three of the vampires watched me warily. I smiled and handed Caroline a black velvet box. She opened it nervously and let out a gasp. She looked up at me with wide eyes.  
"Who?" She asked in awe. Elena walked over and looked over her friends shoulder and gasped as well. Even Damon looked interested. I reached into my bag and gave a thick, professional envelope to Caroline.  
"I was told not to open it." I said with an eye roll. She opened the envelope and she smiled slightly as she read it. She angled herself so that her friends couldn't see her face. When she finished she looked back up at me in awe.  
"Those belonged to Princess Grace?" She asked in shock. I frowned as I looked into the box I had given her moments before. I smiled and laughed as I saw the pearl and diamond earrings that Nik had given her.  
"Yes, they were. I was there when Gracie gave them to him." I told her, leaving out Nik's name because I didn't think so wanted her friends to know who they were from.  
"Wow." Was all she said. I was about to tell her the story of how Nik had acquired them when I heard the front door open. My eyes widen as I saw a familiar man walked into the house. When he spotted me froze as well.  
"Ari?" He asked in awe. We hadn't seen each other since 1987.  
"Stefan!" I screamed as I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He stumbled a little as he caught me. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist and his green eyes smiled at me. Our lips melded together passionately and I heard Damon say behind us.  
"Who the hell is this chick?!"


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled away from Stefan and grinned from ear to ear. Stefan returned my grin and kissed me again lightly, ignoring the questioning looks from the others in the room. With my legs still wrapped around his waist, he linked his hands together on the small of my back.

"Can I put you down now?" He asked with a chuckle. I mock glared at him and shook my head at his request.

"Of course not. What do you think this is?"

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Elena asked in an annoyed voice from behind us. I rolled my eyes and tugged so that Stefan knew to put me down. Stefan left an arm around my shoulders and I turned back to face the questioning looks I was receiving. I walked past them all and sat on the couch with my ankles crossed. Stefan sat next to me and waited for me to acknowledge Elena's question.

"What would you like to know first?" I asked Elena politely. Nik and Bekah kept me informed of the comings and goings in regards to Mystic Falls and while Elena was a perfectly nice girl, she was still the reason two of my friends had died so i couldn't help feeling a little put off by her. The fact that she face the mirror image of the girl that almost destroyed me was just further ammunition to antagonise me.

"How do you know my baby brother?" Damon interjected before Elena could. I looked at Stefan for permission. He nodded at me and I held his hand in my own in silent support.

"We met in 1901." I told them with a small smile as I lost myself in memories of the past.

...…...…WAYMR...…...

When I heard the front door slam shut, I put the book I was reading down on the bedside table and moved silently through the house. I heard muffled voices in the main parlour. Using my vampire hearing I focused on each of the voices. One the was a soft, velvet male voice that I didn't recognise. The second voice was female and I immediately recognised it. I huffed and walked towards the voices that were now arguing.

"No, Stefan. You can't keep doing this!" The female voice commanded.

"You're so bossy." I commented from the doorway. Both the figures immediately turned in my direction. The tall blonde vampire flashed her familiar smile and rushed over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked me as she pulled back to look at me, a frown on pretty lips.

"Relax, Alexa. I was awake." I assured her with a smile of my own. I looked at the unfamiliar male vampire standing shyly behind my friend bob. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." She apologised and moved to stand next to him. "Ariana Howard, this is Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, this is Ariana."

"Pleasure to meet you, miss." The mystery vampire said and tilted his head in greeting. I smiled at his old fashioned attitude and curtsied a little in response.

"And you as well, Mr Salvatore."

..…...…HAYMR...…

"Come on, Stefan!" I called out into the forest with a laugh. I felt movement behind me and I spun around but no one was there.

"It isn't my fault you're so much older than me." He teased from behind me and I turned around so quickly I almost fell. Stefan caught me around the waist with a chuckle. I playfully hit his chest.

"Don't laugh at me." I pouted playfully. "And don't call me old."

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at his challenge and used my vampire speed to spin both of us around until we were both on the ground with me on top of him. His hands found my waist and they settled there comfortably. "Oh, that's what you're going to do."

"Hmm." I gloated with a teasing smile. My playful smile turned serious as I searched Stefan's face. "How are you going with your animal blood diet?" I asked him softly.

"It's hard, but I know that it's for the best in the long run." He told me honestly. "Thank you for suggesting it."

"You are more than welcome, and I am sorry that I don't have the self-control to do it with you." I laughed with him.

...…HAYMR...…

"You're the one who got Stefan on animal blood?" Caroline asked in awe. I smiled nodded.

"I thought that was Lexi." Elena asked, confused. I felt a pang of anger and sadness at the sound of her name but kept the polite smile on my lips, not giving into the pain.

"Lexi helped that first time, and then every time after that. But it was Ari's idea." Stefan informed them. Caroline smiled at me kindly but Elena just glared at me.

"You said you already knew Lexi." Elena stated and waited until I nodded. "How?"

"Oh, well that's easy." Replied with an easy smile as I relaxed further into the couch. "I'm the one who turned her."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, I changed her." I responded calmly to her question. "After all, someone had to have done it, Elena." I mocked her delicately, with a raised eyebrow. Stefan, Damon and Caroline all chuckled but Elena just openly glared at me. I stood up from my seat on the couch and stretched my limbs out.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked curiously and I turned to her with a friendly smile.

"I have to go see an old friend. And I don't think she'll be very happy to see me." I announced with a smile and then made my way out of boarding house. Using my vampire speed, I ran to the Michelson mansion where Rebekah was staying while in Mystic Falls. Knowing that there was no human owner, I walked into the house like I owned it. Not ten seconds after I entered the parlour, someone had me pushed up against a wall. A snarling familiar blonde was only inches from my face. Her eyes were black orbs and the veins surrounding her eyes were dark and prominent. Her fangs were elongated and close to my neck threateningly. My own face vamped out subconsciously because of my surprise. Once I got over my initial surprise I smiled at my long-time friend.

"Are really that mad at me still, Bekah?" I asked her playfully. At the sound of my voice, her face changed back to her usual pretty human face, looking confused.

"Ari?" she asked in awe. I smiled at her brightly and she grinned back at me before pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tightly and close my eyes. It had been too long since I had seen my best friend. We pulled back but still had our arms around each other.

"You never answered my question." I stated and looked at Rebekah, a little worried that she was still upset with me. Her smile disappeared and she looked at me sadly. She tucked a stray piece of chocolate brown hair behind my war.

"I'm not mad at you, Ari." She assured me and I smiled at her, thankful that she wasn't angry. An angry Rebekah was a Rebekah you didn't want to be anywhere near. The last I had seen her over a hundred years ago, we had destroyed a house because of our fighting. Of course we had had fights before in our friendship but that fight was different because Niklaus had daggered her before we had the chance to make up. We walked into the sitting room and sat next to each other on the couch. "So what are you doing here?" the blonde vampire asked me once we were comfortable.

"Your brother sent me." I explained and when she raised a sceptical eyebrow in question I rushed to added, "Niklaus. Niklaus sent me."

"Oh."

"He was worried about the hunter."

"There's no need for worry."

"Don't tell Nik that!" I protested quickly. "I don't want to be sent on another errand."

"I won't." Rebekah promised me with a laugh. Just then Rebekah's cell phone ran and she frowned down at it. She smiled at me apologetically and answered it with a sigh. "Hello, Stefan, what can I do for you?"

"_Are you with Ariana?" _I heard Stefan say over the phone. I frowned at that and turned to listen to the conversation.

"She's here." Bekah told him.

"_Both of you need to get here. Now!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Rebekah and I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house as fast as we could after Stefan's phone call. We entered the house to see Damon drinking bourbon at the make shift bar and a solemn looking Stefan sitting on the couch running his fingers through his hair.  
"What's going on?" Rebekah demanded as we walked further into the parlour.  
"Elena, Caroline and Matt have been taken." Stefan told us after a moment of hesitation. Rebekah's face paled as she heard this but I didn't know why. She wasn't overly fond of the doppelgänger or the blonde vampire that captured her brother's heart.  
"Who took them?" Bekah said in a whisper.  
"We don't know. We came home and Elena and Caroline were gone. Matt's not answering his phone." Damon told us.  
"Do you have a witch?" I asked the three vampires from the town. Stefan and Damon both shook their head.  
"She died." Damon told me expressionlessly and I nodded in understanding and pulled out my cell phone and dialled a number from memory. "What are you doing?"  
"Hello?" a familiar female voice said from the other side of the phone.  
"Hello, Olivia." I said kindly. The other three vampires looked at me in confusion.  
"What is she doing?" Damon asked Rebekah and Stefan but they both just shrugged and waited for me to finish my conversation.  
"Are you still in Virginia?" I asked Olivia curiously.  
"Yeah… why?" she asked me warily.  
"I need you in Mystic Falls. Now." I ordered her, my voice hard and leaving room for her to say no. It was a talent that I had picked up from my years with Niklaus.  
"I'm already in the car." Olivia told me and I smiled even though she couldn't see me.  
"Lovely. I'll see you soon, Olivia." I said before I hung up the phone and turned back to the Salvatore's and Rebekah. "A witch will be here soon."  
"Why are you helping us?" Damon asked me suspiciously. I tilted my head at him and sat down on one of the couches.  
"What do you mean, Damon?" I asked, playing dumb. I knew that he would be suspicious as to why I was helping them. Elena meant virtually nothing to me but Caroline meant something to Nik and this guy Matt, obviously meant something to Rebekah.  
"Why are you helping us find Elena?" he asked me and I laughed outright, as did Rebekah. Damon and Stefan looked at us in confusion. Rebekah was the only one in the room knew the true reason behind my dislike of the Petrova doppelgänger.  
"I'm not." I told him, still trying to control my laughter. "I couldn't care less about Elena Gilbert."  
"Then why help?" Stefan asked curiously.  
"Because I like Caroline, and Niklaus would probably kill me if I let anything happen to her." I told them honestly and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "And apparently this matt boy means something to Rebekah, and Rebekah is my best friend."  
"Trust me, if Caroline and Matt weren't taken, Ariana wouldn't be lifting a finger to help you safe your precious Elena." Rebekah told the Salvatore brothers with an evil smirk on her pretty lips. I smiled at her and chuckled a little in agreement. Stefan and Damon both looked at me with confused expression.  
"Why do you like Elena?" Stefan asked me curiously and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I have nothing against Elena." I told him honestly. "It's her predecessor that I have a problem with." I said about Katerina and Bekah snorted in amusement. We all looked over at her curiously.  
"A problem with?" she repeated with a scoff and I laughed at her in defeat.  
"Okay, so I have more than a problem with Katerina Petrova."  
"I was there, Ari." Rebekah said pointedly and I held up my hands in surrender.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Rebekah, Stefan, Damon and I were sitting in the parlour at Salvatore boarding house waiting for Olivia to arrive. We all turned towards the door when we heard a car pull up. I smiled as I stood up to greet my friend. The doorbell rang and Damon went to answer it while we all waited at attention. The door opened to reveal a young red headed woman who looked between seventeen and twenty.

"Are you the witch?" Damon asked her rudely and Olivia raised a delicate eyebrow at him. She raised her right hand and suddenly Damon went flying in the wall. Stefan, Bekah and I all chuckled at the sight of Damon groaning on the floor. Olivia smirked at him and stepped over his prone body and headed toward us. She smiled at me brightly and I returned it before striding over to her and wrapping her in a hug. I pulled back and looked at her striking features. I hadn't seen her in a year and it was good to see her again.

"Hello, Olivia." I said softly as I placed my hands gently on her shoulders.

"Hello, Arianna." She replied happily in her melodic voice. I smiled at her again and led her into the parlour where the other three vampires were waiting for us. Damon was now back with Bekah and Stefan and glowering at Olivia.

"Olivia, this is my best friend Rebekah Mikealson." I introduced her to the blonde vampire in front of her. Rebekah smiled warmly at Olivia and the young witch smiled back tentatively. I turned to Stefan and Damon. "This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you, Olivia, and thank you for your help." Stefan said to her with a smile and Olivia nodded in reply.

"Just find Elena." Damon demanded and I glanced at the frown on Olivia's face before blurring over to Damon and pushing him up against the wall by his throat. Rebekah and Olivia were used to sudden changes but Stefan was a little rusty since we hadn't seen each other in over five decades. He started to move towards me but was stopped by Bekah grabbing his arm and shaking her head in warning. I leaned into his ear and whispered menacingly.

"That is my friend, Damon. She is only helping you because it is me who is asking her and I am only helping because of Matt and Caroline. So I would be very nice to us before I decide that Elena isn't worth and rip her heart out of chest with my bear hands while you can do nothing but watch as she turns grey and dies a final death. Trust me when I say that it would give me nothing but pleasure to watch the doppelgänger die a horrid death. Are we understood?" I whispered threateningly, tightening my hand around his throat a small. The older Salvatore nodded as much as could and I dropped him to ground with a pleasant smile on my lips.

"Was that really necessary?" Stefan asked me with a teasing smile on his lips. I cocked an eyebrow at him as I passed but didn't bother answering him.

"Now, Olivia, I need your help locating two vampire and one human. An easy task for such a powerful witch, I assure you." I said to the smaller red haired girl that was standing next to Rebekah. Olivia shrugged her delicate shoulders and walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch. Rebekah and I sat down on the opposite couch while Stefan and Damon watched from the door way.

"Did any of you turn one of the vampire's I'm trying to find?" Olivia asked us as she pulled out a map of Virginia and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"My blood turned both of them." Damon told us from the doorway. He was watching me warily and I smirked in his direction.

"Excellent! That will make this easier." Olivia said as she searched for a small notebook in her bag. She flipped through it looking for the right spell. She gestured for Damon to come closer. "You need you come closer."

"Yeah, I don't think so." He muttered and sighed impatiently. I blurred behind him and pushed him towards Olivia. He stumbled in the lounge but steadied himself quickly. He glanced back at me with an annoyed expression but I just crossed my arms over my chest, silently daring him to do something so that I could kick his ass again.

"I need your blood to find them." Olivia told him, her voice now ringing with authority that couldn't be denied.

"Unless you don't want to find Elena." Stefan wondered out loud and then smirked when Damon handed his hand over to Olivia without further protest. The young witch ran a knife over Damon right palm and let the dropped of scarlet fall onto the map of Virginia. Damon pulled his back and it quickly healed itself. Olivia began muttering under her breath in Latin and I paid no attention to the actual meaning of the words even though I knew Latin fluently. We all watched in fascination as Damon's blood started moving on its own. The blood suddenly stopped moving and we all leaned forward to see the town that Elena and Caroline were in. I smirked as I looked at the map and turned to smile at Rebekah and Stefan.

"Roadtrip! I call shotgun!"


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia, Rebekah and I had decided to take our own car to Havendale, the small town that had come up on the map when Olivia used her tracking spell. We were halfway there when my phone hang. I checked the caller ID and swore. Bekah and Olivia both looked over at me in confusion.

"Okay, everyone quiet." I ordered my friends and then picked up the phone. "Hello, Nik." I said brightly and Bekah chuckled so I slapped her arm.

"Hello, love. How's everything in Mystic Falls?" Nik asked me and I cringed.

"Everything is fine. Caroline loved her necklace, BTW. That means by the way. I can't believe you gave her Gracie's necklace." I said to him, trying to sound normal. Luckily, after centuries of practice I had mastered the art of lying.

"Well, it deserved to be the neck of someone just as if not more beautiful."

"Aw, Nik." I sighed happily and chuckled.

"Plus, Caroline adores Grace."

"That's so romantic."

"Shut up, Ariana." He warned me in a growl and I laughed again. I peeked over to look over at Rebekah and saw her smothering a laugh as well.

"How's everything in New Orleans?" I asked him curiously and I heard him groan in response.

"Sophie is driving me crazy. I may need you to come back and help me deal with her. I know that she respects you, she might listen if it was you that was negotiating the deals."

"Can't he do it?" I asked, cringing at that the thought of him. Niklaus immediately knew who I was talking about without me having to clarify.

"He's actually out of town at the moment." He informed me and I sighed in defeat. I knew that if Nik wanted something he would get it.

"Fine then. Just give me a couple of days, okay? I'm still catching up with Rebekah." I said truthfully.

"That's fine, love. I'll see you soon." Nik said before hanging up and I breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't picked up that I was lying.

"You didn't tell him about Caroline." Rebekah pointed out accusingly from the passenger seat. I looked over at her and grimaced at the thought of telling Niklaus that the girl he was in love with had been kidnapped while I was supposed to be watching out for her. I didn't answer her because there really wasn't anything for me to say in response to that. We drove in silence the rest of the way to Havendale, just listening to the radio and singing along with it and for a moment we could pretend we were normal teenage girls. When we finally reached our destination, Stefan and Damon were just pulling up in their own car. The three of us girls climbed out of the car and joined the two male vampires as they leaned up against the car. We all looked at the small farmhouse less than a mile away, knowing that Caroline, Matt and Elena were in there somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Olivia and I were all standing next to Damon's car as we stared at the abandoned farm house half a mile in front of us. I pursed my lips together tightly as I pondered how to go about getting Caroline and Matt back. And by extension, Elena.

"Humans or vampires?" I wondered out loud quietly and everyone turned to look at me for a moment before turning back to the house. I closed my eyes as I listened to the faint heartbeats coming from the house. I opened my eyes ip again with a small smile as I turned to speak directly to Rebekah, Stefan and Olivia, since I didn't particularly like Damon and was still upset about him killing my friend.

"Seven heartbeats, including Matt." Rebekah informed us all even though everyone but Olivia already knew that fact. We all nodded silently as we looked at the house in speculation.

"Well, six humans, not including Rebekah's boy toy, I think we can handle that." Damon said cockily with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at the younger vampires attitude as I wondered how it was that he had survived so long with such a abase attitude.

"I can bar the house." Olivia informed me and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I can make it so that no one can exit the house. Human or vampire."

"Then how will we get out, Sabrina?" Damon asked her sarcastically and Olivia glowered at him.

"I can spell it so that only those I want can get out."

"I'd shut up, Damon, or Olivia might deicide to leave you in there." Stefan commented in amusement.

"One the upside, she can also lock Elena inside." Bekah stated with a grin and I chuckled at her enthusiasm. I listened to the heartbeats coming from the house and isolated the beat that was coming from the basement of the house.

"I think they're being kept in the basement." I murmured quietly and the three other vampires nodded in agreement. "Damon and Stefan, you two take care of the humans and Bekah and I will rescue the kidnappees." I suggested to them and Stefan and Rebekah nodded while Damon shook his head furiously.

"Nuh uh, nope. Not gonna happen." He argued and we all raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I didn't think you had such a high regard for human life, Mr Salvatore."

"I don't." he stated with a scoff. "But, I know that you and Little Miss Sunshine here don't care about what happens to Elena. If I leave it up to you two, she will be left down there to rot."

"Good point." Bekah said with a chuckled and I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Fine." I said in exasperation. "Damon, you and I will get them and Rebekah will go with Stefan. Happy?" I asked him sharply and he glared over at me.

"Ecstatic" He said drily and I shook my head before we all zoomed over to the house and Olivia started chanting in Latin.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebekah and Stefan rushed to the front door of the farmhouse while Damon and I snuck around the back to the entrance of the basement. The door to the basement stairs was locked when reached it so I used my superior strength to break it with one hard twist. Damon moved down the stairs at vampire speed and I quickly followed him down to the basement. I paused briefly when at what I saw in the basement. Caroline was hanging from what looked like two bear traps and was pale white so I hurried over to her side. I undid the bear traps from her wrist and she fell to the floor with a cry of pain. I crouched down next to her as I reached for my bag and pulling out one of the blood bags that I had brought with me for exactly this purpose. I handed it to the young blonde vampire and she quickly draining it all greedily and I smiled as I noticed that her colour was returning to normal after consuming blood.

"Can I have one of those?" I heard Damon ask me and I threw him an unbelieving scoff over my shoulder as I turned my head to so him crouched down besides Elena on the ground.

"No." I answered him shortly and Caroline clutched my hand so I turned back to face her in concern.

"Matt…" she whispered hoarsely and I had to listen closely to catch her words. I pulled another blood bag from my purse and handed it to her before looking around the room for the human boy I had never met. I saw a young blonde boy in a cage in the corner and quickly left Caroline side to flash over to the cage. When I got to the side of the cage, I saw that it was locked with a padlock bolt and frowned at the condition of the human inside. The boy was barely hanging onto consciousness and I noticed a gash on his forehead that was covered in dried blood. The boy turned his head to face me at the sound of my shoes on the concrete and he cringed a little at the presence of a stranger.

"Are you Matt?" I asked him politely in a soft voice so that I didn't frighten him. He silently nodded his head stiffly as his blue eyes searched my face for something. I smiled at him gently as I nodded as while in confirmation. "I'm a friend of Rebekah's."

"Rebekah…" he whispered in a barely there voice and my smile brightened a little at the sound of his voice. I reached towards the padlock to open it but a loud voice stopped me in my tracks with my hands half in the air.

"No!" Caroline called out from where she was sprawled out on the floor a few feet away from us and I turned my head to look at her in question. "It's covered in vervain." She explained to me with an exhausted sigh and I frowned at the difficulty she had speaking even after the blood she had consumed. I turned back to the padlock with my lips pursed as I thought about how to open the cage.

"Hmm…." I heard a groan coming from inside the cage and my head snapped up to see Matt's head lolling to the side as he fought unconsciousness.

"Matt! Stay awake!" I ordered him as I bit my lower lip and gripped the vervain coated padlock. "Ahh!" I screamed in pain as the acid-like herb touched my bare skin and I felt like it was eating away at my flesh. I broke the lock with one swift movement and quickly grabbed the teenage boy out of the cage effortlessly with my vampire strength. I cradled Matt in my arms as I stood back up and walked over to where Caroline was watching us a little more coherently. "Can you walk, Caroline?"

"Yes." She answered my firmly with determination sketched in her features and I nodded as I smiled slightly in pride at the younger vampire. I threw a glance over to where Damon and Elena were still one the ground with Elena looking horrible still because she hadn't had any blood. I carried Matt up the stairs with Caroline following behind us slowly. Luckily, her human captors hadn't taken her daylight ring so she could still walk in the sun. Stefan, Olivia and Rebekah were waiting for us by the cars when we approached them. Bek was pacing back and forth nervously and Stefan and Olivia leaning against the car with the formers arms over his chest.

"Matt!" Rebekah called in relief when she caught sight of us and then she frowned when she saw the condition he was in. I laid him down on the grass near the cars as Rebekah immediately bit into her wrist and let the scarlet blood drip into the injured human's mouth to heal him. Caroline and Stefan hugged as we all watched as Rebekah's vampire magically healed Matt's head wound and he slowly woke up from his unconscious state.


End file.
